Sweet Caroline
by xIrelandx
Summary: Anonymous suggested: Trucy has a startlingly beautiful voice and Klavier can't help but hang out under her window listening. Klavier/Trucy, T for Klavier being a creep.


Everyone in that strange family had a multitude of talents, so it should have been no surprise to Klavier that singing was one of them.

If anyone over at the Wright Anything Agency, Klavier expected Apollo to be the one with the decent singing voice. He wasn't wrong about that - in actuality, 'decent' was a massive understatement. Most of the people in the courthouse were shocked to hear it, launching compliments at Herr Forehead while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looks at the floor. Really, Klavier had thought Apollo's prowess at vocal projection would have been clue enough. The voice Klavier was really caught on was Trucy's.

He'd never heard a voice so beautiful - the closest thing, in fact, had been Lamiroir. He'd wanted to approach her, to ask if this was the result of vocal training or innate talent. But by now, too many people were surrounding the two for him to get through and ask. He almost felt bad for Herr Forehead - he looked claustrophobic, in great contrast to Trucy. She was a born showman.

He didn't intend for it to go this far, but every time he went to talk to her she was drawn away by somebody else. So many times after cases she ran to the Wonder Bar for her shows. From there she escorted back home - by Phoenix and Apollo, the latter hovering over her like a worried parent from the looks she was getting. Klavier had to admit - Trucy had grown to be a beautiful Fraulein. Which is exactly why he'd wanted to avoid the exact thing he was currently doing - standing under her window like the dummkopf protagonist of a shitty romcom, listening to her sing up in her room.

It sounded like Phoenix was accompanying her on the piano (and actually _playing_, when had he learned to do that?), and from the exasperated sighs he could surmise that she was attempting to get Apollo to sing again.

The song she chose was…old, one Klavier had been asked to sing on multiple occasions due to its being a "classic". And yet, it was oddly appropriate for the situation. Klavier leaned on his toes to try and hear better.

"_When it began,_  
><em>I can't begin to know when<em>  
><em>But then I know it's growing strong.<em>"

They were obviously still provoking Apollo, Phoenix joining in to sing with his daughter. His voice wasn't bad, but it wasn't nearly as pleasant. It didn't detract from Trucy's performance, turning Neil Diamond into an aria.

"_Was in the spring_  
><em>Then spring became summer<em>  
><em>Who'd believe you'd come along?<em>"

His heart was so caught, so enamored of her voice that it stuck in his throat and he could hardly breathe. He wished he had something to record it with - something like his sound board, to eliminate everything that wasn't her airy soprano.

"_Hands, touching hands_  
><em>Reaching out, touching me<em>  
><em>Touching you!<em>"

Klavier gave up biting his tongue, the chorus too enticing. Apollo, too, had given up, but Klavier made sure not to sing so loud as to be heard.

"_Sweet Caroline,_  
><em>Good times never seemed so good<em>  
><em>I've been inclined<em>  
><em>To believe they never would -<em>"

Trucy sang "_But now I -_" on her own. She was thrown off. "Aren't you guys going to sing with me?" She sounded so shy - was she insecure about her voice?

He could practically see Herr Forehead shaking his head. "I think you've got this. This is your song, Trucy."

"Daddy?"

"I'm with Apollo on this one. We'll only hold you back."

"I didn't say that -"

"- And we'll get him to sing something else."

"I didn't agree to this -"

"Okay!" came Trucy's church. Her father picked the piano back up again, Trucy beginning softly.

"_Look at the night_  
><em>And it don't seem so lonely<em>  
><em>We fill it up with only two.<em>"

Klavier wished he could watch her as she sang, not separated by the walls of an apartment. Was she bouncing on her heels? Were her hands behind her back, or at her sides? How active of a singer was she?

He closed his eyes. He'd have to develop a picture for himself.

"_And when I hurt,_  
><em>Hurting runs off my shoulders<em>  
><em>How can I hurt when holding you?<em>"

He'd never considered himself a dirty old man, but Apollo was closer to her age than he was. He shouldn't be imagining her bare shoulder like this, how smooth they might be under that cape.

"_One, touching one_  
><em>Reaching, touching me<em>  
><em>Touching you<em>

"_Sweet Caroline,_  
><em>Good times never seemed so good<em>  
><em>I've been inclined<em>  
><em>To believe they never would,<em>  
><em>Oh, no, no…<em>"

Klavier's eyes reopened when she was finished, sweat on the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable. He was afraid this was going to become one hell of a problem.


End file.
